Ginny Weasley's Diary
by TonksGal
Summary: Unnoticed, Underage, Unconscious. Ginny writes her toughts and feelings down in a diary. Takes place in Ginny's 4th year. Read & Reveiw!


Ginny Weasley's Diary

Chapter 1: The Thing That Started It All

_Life is so confusing I need a way to talk to someone without anyone knowing_ Thought Ginny.

"Come along darling were going to be late!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley from the first flight of stairs.

"Coming Mum." Ginny Replied as she stuffed her pocket money into her purse.

----------------

They all headed through Diagon Alley through the bustling streets. Ginny was the smallest person in the group and got knocked down twice

It took Ginny, her mother, and Hermione five hours to get all of their things that they needed for school, but they managed.

----------------

"Why don't you dears run along and look in that everything shop across the street while I go talk to Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley gave them each a few coins and hurried down the side street to Fred and George's shop.

"Well, come on then." Ginny said tugging and Hermione's sleeve

They walked into the shop and were totally gob smacked by what they saw. Hermione saw that along three of the walls there were shelves covered with books and went directly to them.

_Now is my chance to find a non-bewitched journal to finally write my thoughts down on without someone else writing back,_ thought Ginny as she wandered around looking for a diary or a journal.

_Ding, Ding _Rang the shrill bell and Ginny tapped on it.

"Yes Darling how can I help you??" An old woman stepped out of the back of the shop. She was dressed in long flowing purple robes, she seemed to know her way around the shop so well that Ginny knew that if she had been walking in the small area she would have knocked over every box.

"Oh well… erm… I was wondering, do you have any journals or diaries?? Also can you make sure that there are no bewitchments on it." Ginny asked as the lady bustled around and grabbed a stack of leather books off the back shelf.

The old woman sat them down in front of Ginny of the counter, "Choose which ever one that you like dear."

----------------

Ginny looked and examined everyone, she ended up not being able to decide between and plain small leather bound journal, or a red leather journal with gold edged pages.

The old woman saw her debating and added while pointing at the red leather journal,

"Oh, dear, this one comes with only one charm, if it is closed it will only open to the person that has written in it, **_only_** if it is closed."

Ginny was able to make up her mind quickly after that she staked up all the journals and took the red leather one to the counter and said, "I'll take this one please."

"That will be five galleons, deary." The old woman said opening the drawer to the cash box.

Ginny quickly counted out the cost, handed the old woman the galleons, and grabbed her purchase. "Hermione, I'm going to go find mum, are you coming??"

"Yes Ginny wait up." Hermione ran over to Ginny, "So what did you buy??"

"A non-bewitched journal with a special locking charm that you will never be able to crack." Ginny said walking towards the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Oh come on Ginny I'm not that much of a snoop." Hermione retorted.

"Oh pu-lease, remember Christmas last year you were such a big snoop you knew what all your presents were before you opened them." Ginny said mockingly, then she added,

"Except mine."

"Oh okay whatever, I don't mind, I don't tell you everything either." Hermione said.

They walked into Fred and Georges shop and Ginny's world suddenly went black.

----------------

"What should we do now that we've captured her??" Ginny heard a voice that sounded like it wished it had never been chosen for this task.

"He will come and decide what we will do with the red head maggot."

_I know that voice. What voice is that??? Shit, it's Bellatrix._ Ginny didn't dare open for fear of them knowing that she was awake.

_Who is this HE that the death eaters are talking about? It can be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, if it is what would he want with me??_

----------------

A 17 year old Harry Potter paced in is best friend Ron Weasley's room.

"Harry, Stop your going to wear a hole in my floor." Ron pleaded with him for the millionth time.

"I can't help it. I love her. If the death eaters hurt her or touch her I'm going to kill them." Harry replied, he hadn't stopped pacing as her spoke.

_Isn't there something that I could do?? _**BANG!!!!** _Stars and stones what was that??_ Thought Harry.

"**FRED, GEORGE WHAT IN THE BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING??"** Screamed Mrs. Wealsey.

"What happened?" Harry asked as Ron came onto the landing laughing.

"Fred and Gasp George made a gasp mess in the kitchen. gasp They claim that they were going to make a Gasp surprise dinner." Ron said, in between gasps trying to catch his breath after laughing so hard.

----------------

Ginny felt millions of hot needles poking into her. She screamed in pain.

"Just keep screaming beautiful. It appeals to me." A slithering voice said.

The chills running down her spine, from the voice, hurt even more then the needles jabbing into her.

----------------

Harry doubled over in pain. What the heck is going on.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"I don't know all of a sudden I felt this pain, then it disappeared." Harry said, as he straighten himself up the pain came back.

"I'm going to get mum and see if she knows whats going on." Said Ron weakly as he ran out of the room.

"Harry, its okay I'm right here." Hermione said helping Harry to sit on the bed. A thought jumped into Harry's head.

"It reminds me of the Cruciatus Curse, Hermione, do you think that-"

----------------

A/N: Yes I know I broke the rule no cliffis on the first chapter, but oh well. Please read and review!!

Hugs and Kisses to everyone that reviews, plus I will put your name in again for the 500 galleon drawing!!!!


End file.
